


Meeting the Doctor.

by KingstonDiamond



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingstonDiamond/pseuds/KingstonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did an OC with Matt Smith as the Doctor.<br/>It's about the first person and what it's like meeting the Doctor and becoming the companion.<br/>This is my first time writing a first person, so any mistakes; please help me out. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, so any help would help me out completely. :D 
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who or anything that wonderful Steven does. :D

Christmas Day: and what a day. I was travelling back and forth from my house to my granddads home. Living where I am, nothing happens; nothing at all. I had made dinner for the family, helped my mum wash up and wished my grandparents a Merry Christmas.  
We live in the same little estate, or modern village- which ever you want to call it. So whenever we needed another family member, they would be a walk away. 

Heading back to my house, something happened in the field beside my home. I froze, looking at the man running around something quite dull and dark. The cold had blanket over me and I couldn’t feel it anymore. The sky was clear, a few dainty clouds sliding quickly across the moon; however it didn’t ruin the situation of the beauty.  
I pass my house and walk over to the garages which were closer to the field. The male seem to fuss near the tree and I hold against the cold wall, feeling it scrap against the pads of my fingers.  
I hear him talking; although there was no one there to talk too. 

I take a few steps into the field, feeling my boots slid and slip in the mud, before almost falling over. He stops suddenly and I pause, watching him look at me. I stand and he storms over towards me “what do you think you’re doing?” he hisses, waving a finger at me. 

Standing in the cold, I give a soft shiver “watching you” I reply simply, and he soon softens his expression “why?” he tried to sound angry; however I thought it was adorable “because we never get any interruption where we live and you’ve interrupted” I replied and he nodded softly, placing a finger to his lips “I see...” he nodded again and glances over to me “did you see me... You know... Falling” he shrugs and moves closer to me, checking in both of my eyes and I shook my head slowly “just saw you wondering around, like a mental person” I reply correctly and he walked off. 

Watching him hurry back to the tree, I soon followed “who are you anyhow?” I ask, trying not to slip in the mud, feeling my low necklace thumping against my stomach. He turns and his eyes are burning in my skin “aren’t you cold?” I nodded. He nodded in return “but you didn’t answer my question” frustration was welling inside my tone “I don’t need to answer your question” he replied bitterly.  
“Stubborn” I hissed under my breath, folding my arms like a child. It was keeping my chest a little warm; now realising how cold it had gotten. He shoots me a look and turns his back on me. I stand almost speechless, but intrigued by how secretive this male was “I’m Maria” I say softly “you don’t have to tell me your name, but I thought to be polite” I had calmed, jaw chattering lightly. He didn’t respond. 

I stood there, not moving. I was so interested in this male and how he moved; the long arms and legs as he quickly moved around the tree. He was adorable and very attractive; which I kept deep inside myself. He turns and looks at me. I’m standing there with my arms crossed and my eyes full of hope.  
He sighs and slumps down a small stone “Doctor. My name is called the Doctor, only the Doctor” he smiles and my heart flushes. I nodded warmly and take a step closer “Doctor... It’s Christmas... would you like to come in for a warm tea and biscuits?”  
His eyes seem too lit with the sound of tea and nodded quickly “I’d like that very much. Thank you Maria” he replied. The way he said my name seemed to roll softly from his tongue and it made my stomach flip- I know I’m going to like this guy. I nodded the direction I came from and we both took a slow walk. 

I accept the Doctor into my home and I didn’t really think twice why I didn’t ask his name was a little odd. The warmth hit me and by the flushed cheeks- so did he. Following me to the kitchen, he takes in the surroundings and doesn’t do it secretively, which makes me un-easy. 

Suddenly his eyes are on mine and I inhale deeply “so... Maria, what do you do?” he questions me and I shrug softly. I watch how his brow furrows and didn’t seem to make sense in his mind “oh... Unemployed?” and quickly I shake my head, waiting for the kettle to boil “no... I want to go to University, but money...” I shrug again and he nodded in understanding and leaving it there.  
I pour the water into the mugs “what do you do?” I ask, passing him the warm cup of sweet tea and he looks at me seriously. I ease to his tense and sip my own mug, waiting for his answer. I know he isn’t stupid, he never came across stupid, so he knows I will never pressure him into an answer “you must do something magnificent if you came unannounced to a place you’ve never been before or I’ve never seen before” I say softly and I watch his bright blue eyes glisten to my words. 

We retrieved to my living room and both sat down slowly. He looks at the Christmas tree, then places the mug upon the coffee table “where is your family?” he asks, placing his hands upon his lap “oh, they’re at my grandma’s, she lives a few doors down” I replied with a soft chuckle.  
He’s smiling weakly towards me, tilting his head to a side slightly “you remind me of someone” he says shakily and I freeze a little. I’m young with high cheekbones and wavy brunette hair; he was becoming more interesting with every word he says. 

I glance at his clothing, it was a little odd, but that suited him. His hair didn’t look brushed and I smile to his warmth presence as he moved comfortably on the sofa, turning towards me. I quickly notice his bowtie was a little sideways. Placing my mug down, I went to sort it out, reaching my hand out, he grabbed it quickly and his eyes burnt. We paused, looking at one another; although I never showed fear- not if he liked tea.  
“Your bowtie...” I whimper and he looks down at it, letting go of my hand. I wait for a moment, sliding my other hand and wiggling it back into place. 

I can tell he was hurt, unconfident and needed a friend. I tapped it softly and smiled “there, that’s better” I beam, sipping my mug happily. He looks back down and nods “bowties are cool” his tone was sad, and I nodded again “bowties are cool” I repeated happily and he smiled.  
He kept looking at my eyes and I glance at him occasionally and he holds me still “there is something in your eye” he whispers and I look at him nervously “keep still” he added and places his finger into my eye. I hissed and he pulled a piece of skin, which didn’t hurt. 

The Doctor, which he calls himself, pulled out a long gadget and scanned the skin. I frowned deeply and watched, the noise was high pitched- hurting my ears “what’s that?” I ask, and he glances up at me for a moment “it’s a sonic screwdriver” he replies suddenly. The noise stopped and he placed the piece of skin onto the table “you have to come with me” he says quickly “something isn’t right...” he takes my hand and lifts me from the sofa, pulling me to the back door “what do you do?” I said quickly.

“Maria. I’m an alien” he said suddenly, and I stop looking at him. He glances back at me and I froze quickly “but trust me” he whispered, pulling me into a hug and I frown with confusion, pulling back from his embrace “But... You can’t... I don’t...” I was really confused. He must be making lies up, who would say such thing. Seeing how serious he was, I still didn’t believe it, it was strange and not right.  
He pushes some brunette hair from my face and he was looking in my eyes again “I’ll explain later... But please, come with me” he tells me. 

I nodded slowly, knowing I wasn’t going to get out of this. He slides the back door open and drag me out. We didn’t bother shutting it, because it looked serious, whatever it was that concerned him.  
It began to rain; I could feel the coldness rising within me and became cold. A headache rose within my head and my eyes started to feel pain. I slowed down and he told me to continue, try and move as much as I could, but I couldn’t- like physically.  
I slowed down completely and he tried pulling me “I don’t feel well” I say lazily, my head spinning my body going numb “Maria... Maria, stay with me” he tells me, pulling me in close. 

Then everything went black.


End file.
